The Boy with the Scarf
by Replica of Twilight
Summary: Yami is new in town, and on his first day of school he meets a very shy sickly boy named Yuugi. Yuugi always gets special attention.Teachers make a special effort to be nice to him, etc. But classmates avoid him,and Yami wants to know,who is Yuugi really?
1. Yami

**The Boy With the Scarf**

**Ch. 1 "Yami" **

Yami wasn't a bad person, but he wasn't a good person either. He'd thought that way since the day he'd been born, but as he watched the movers haul his things out to their truck he thought to himself,

"Perhaps I might be able to close that gap in this new town."

He brushed a few blond bangs out of his face, before ruffling his own red streaked ebony hair with a sigh.

His guardian Mahaad had decided that a move would be good for the 'family'. The family consisted entirely of Mahaad, Yami, Marik, and Bakura. The three of them were adopted, but still stayed more like friends than brothers.

A hand on his shoulder snapped the crimson eyed teen out of his thoughts.

"Hey Yami, I guess this is it huh?" said Seto, his cousin.

Seto was Yami's age, with dark brunette hair and piercing blue eyes. They were related distantly by a very deluded bloodline. They argued a lot, and weren't that close, but that was put aside for the last day of Yami's time in Osaka.

"Yeah, I guess so." He agreed.

"I want you to have this." Seto said, holding up a small blue piece of fabric. Yami smiled.

"We were kids the last time I saw that old thing." Yami laughed.

When they were kids, each of them had a color. Seto was blue, red was his, purple was Marik's, and Bakura's was brown. They each had bandannas, and wore them everyday until they were eight years old. Everybody else had lost theirs, but Seto had held onto his.

"C'mon take it." Seto grumbled.

"I can't take this." Yami mumbled.

"Quit being a puss ass Yami!" Bakura shouted from inside the house.

"Ten minutes to take off!" Mahaad called.

Yami sighed heavily, taking the piece of cloth and tying it around his head before turning to Seto.

"See ya." Seto said.

"…yeah, see ya."

With that Yami hopped in the van and began the long road to Domino City, Japan.

Their house was nice, a small place in town close to the school. Yami and the others had settled in nicely. Yami had finally gotten all his posters on the wall and favorite things strewn about in a meticulous, yet careless matter.

"Yami!" Mahaad called. "Time for school!"

Yami grimaced, looking himself over in the mirror one last time.

His tanned skin complimented red eyes, that looked as frustrated and unenthusiastic as Yami really felt. His blue school uniform was nothing special, so he jazzed it up with his leather choker and Seto's bandanna.

"New town, new school, but nothing new about hating Monday's."

With that he ran downstairs to the bus.

Domino High was a larger high school than the one he'd gone to in Osaka. Instead of having lots of small schools in each district, here they just had one large one.

Bakura and Marik both shared Homeroom with him, and as they all waited in the hall to be introduced, the conversation shifted to the usual.

"…Do you think there are any cute boys here?" Bakura asked grinning.

"I hope so, it's been so long since any of us had boyfriends." Marik moaned out.

"You two are hopeless."

"Yami just needs to get laid." Bakura snickered, poking the other playfully. Yami ignored the action, and it wasn't long before the teacher came and got them.

"Alright class, we have three new students today, please say hello to Yami, Marik, and Bakura, Amarna. Now the Amarna brothers are new to Domino city, so be nice. You may all take your seats."

They all sat in the back, where only one other boy sat. He was small, with a patite form and weak aura. His hair was similar to Yami's own, except it was wrapped up messily into a large African style wrap headscarf. Ebony hair with magenta tips poked out on uneven sides.

Yami leaned over to him tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey, hey you! What's your name?" He asked.

The boy looked up from his desk and Yami gasped. His skin was paper thin, but pale and beautiful. His eyes were dark pools of amethyst purple, that filled with curiosity at the thought of somebody talking to him.

"Yugi," he said softly "My name's Yuugi."

He was slightly offended that Yuugi didn't ask for his name, but he let it slide and introduced himself.

"That's cool, I'm Yami."

"I know." Yuugi replied shyly, "The teacher just introduced you after all…"

How cute. He was awkward.

"Mr. Amarna," the teacher began. Automatically all three heads snapped up. She pointed to Yami and his brother looked at him smirking.

"I do not tolerate talking in class, am I understood?"

Yami glared at her. "Yes Ma'am."

"Good." She said turning back to the blackboard. "And Mr. Amarna?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"No hats, bandannas or hoods inside the building."

Yami grudgingly took off the blue material from his head and glared at her when she thanked him. Marik had removed the hood from his hoodie, and another kid had taken off a baseball cap.

The only one who hadn't moved to remove anything was Yuugi.

"What about Yuugi?" he asked without thinking. "How come he keeps his on?"

The whole class went silent. The teacher looked aggravated and suddenly all eyes were on Yuugi, who sullenly looked at the desk, looking like he wanted cry. Wow, he was awkward, wasn't he? Awkward and thin-skinned. The teacher cleared her throat.

"Mr. Mutou has special permission to wear his scarf indoors on campus." She stated.

"Why? What makes him so special?"

Yuugi's eyes looked like they were desperately trying to keep them focused on his desk. He looked like he wanted to disappear.

"Mr. Mutou's legal guardian has made an agreement with the staff about it, its regaurding Yuugi's well-being and will be tolerated by myself and his fellow classmates. I would like to continue my lesson, if you don't mind."

Yami looked back at Yuugi, whose head was buried in his arms on his desk. He looked embarrassed about being called out. Yami half wanted to apologize, but decided against it.

After all, what stupid reason was there for him to have special permission to wear it all the time? What justified that?

He decided to let it go and take notes.

Before Yami knew it, lunch was upon the class, and most crowds dissipated. Yami sat with his brothers near the front of the class, but he couldn't help but notice Yuugi, sitting in the back corner by himself. He took out a small lunch, consisting of a half a sandwich and a water bottle.

Then to Yami's surprise he took out a three small canisters. They were meds. Why would he be taking meds in the middle of the day? Was he sick? Or was he just one of those ADD kids (me lol)? He took out four pills in all, and gulped them down quick. When he set his water down he noticed Yami staring at him and blushed startled and embarrassed looking back down again.

Yami smirked, he got an idea. He strolled over to Yuugi , sitting down on a misplaced chair and pulling it up to face Yuugi's desk.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hello." Yuugi responded quietly. He wouldn't look Yami in the eye.

"I just wanted to apologize for before. I shouldn't have called you out like that. Why do you wear that scarf?"

Yuugi's shoulders were tense.

"You should go. You'll get a bad reputation for hanging around me." He said.

"Why? I mean, I can look after myself in all, why do you think that?"

"The rumors will start again. Your brothers must be wondering where you disappeared to, yes?" he attempted to change the subject.

"What rumors?"

"Have you finished your math packet? You should-!"

"_What rumors_?" he asked sternly, slamming his palm onto the table.

Yuugi jumped, and Yami noticed he was shaking slightly, he'd gone and scared him now. Idiot!

"P-Please leave!" Yuugi stuttered fearfully.

This time Yami did so.

Yami kept a close eye on Yuugi for the rest of the day until the afternoon. They were outside on their twenty minute break (for the janitors to clean their classroom) and Yami found himself watching Yuugi closely.

He sat under the shade of a sakura tree, nose in a book. In big bright letters it read "Miracle Cures in the Medical World."

Yami was about to go to him, but the bell rang and they were ushered back into the classroom.

Only a few minutes into the class a voice rang out over the intercom,

"Yuugi Mutou for early dismissal?"

"Thank you Ma'am." The teacher replied, "I'll send him down."

Yuugi packed up his things without saying a word. He walked up to the teacher and Yami could barely hear their conversation.

"Your homework is pages fourteen through seventeen, can you do that?"

"Yes ma'am." He answered.

"I want a report of your progress Mr. Mutou, and a schedule of when you will be attending school. Let's have less of that therapy this year, it's made you look so tired. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

She was quiet for a moment. She leaned over and told him, "You're a brave boy, Yuugi, I know you can do it."

With that Yuugi left the classroom.

Yami watched him go. He looked like a pig at the gates of the slaughter. Yami felt sorry for him, he was what he looked like. A very strange, very scared, little boy.

Yami then decided that he wanted to know Yuugi. He wanted to know his hopes and dreams, his fears, his problems, his life, and above all else, Yami wanted to know how to make Yuugi feel safe.

Yuugi looked like he didn't have another soul in the world that cared for him or protected him. Yami for some unfathomable reason, was smitten with him. He didn't even know if Yuugi was gay, and he didn't care.

Yami blinked and an hour had passed. The bell rang, and school had ended. Marik and Bakura dragged him home enthusiastically.

"Woah Bakura! You see that kid from Class B? Ry- something? He looks just your type! Hah!" Marik drawled.

"Really? I saw him too, he was a nice show. Isn't there some kid he hangs out with named Malik? He would be cute for you, eh?"

"I don't know Bakura, right now I think we should ask Yami about his days spyin'!"

"Spill Yami!" Bakura demanded.

"I didn't see much."

"Shut up, we all know you had your eyes on that weird lookin' kid in the back, Yuugi, right? He looks like Yami's type. Shy, submissive, obedient, all the right components for a good fuck-n-run!"

"Hey! Shut up!" Yami shouted, clanking his brothers' heads together.

…Yami's thoughts drifted to Yuugi again. What would he be like in that situation? The mental image was a rewarding one. Of Yuugi on his back, hot and bothered with Yami over him, begging Yami to touch him-!

Yami stopped his thoughts before they drifted out of control.

Soon enough he was back home again, and as he laid down to an afternoon nap Yuugi's sickly pale face was still in his mind…Was he in love?


	2. Yuugi

**The Boy with the Scarf**

**Ch. 2 "Yuugi"**

Yuugi entered the office to see the smiling face of his grandfather. Sugoroku Mutou had been his legal guardian for almost five years, after his parents got a divorce where none of them wanted custody of their son. This was a matter that went solidly unspoken in his home.

Yuugi's mother and father had dated in high school. It was a relationship based on sex, and when his mother got pregnant they were forced into marriage.

Yuugi was a complicated pregnancy, because his mother didn't know she was pregnant until she was almost six months in. During that time she continued her usual practices of drinking and smoking.

He would have loved to believe that his mother was happy and glowing those last three months of her pregnancy, but it was clear that she wasn't. As a child he heard many stories of his mother at that time. Everything from the countless tries at abortion to an almost-suicide, it was clear that Yuugi had begun to be a burden before he was even born.

Because of his mother's disregard for pre-natal care, Yuugi was born with a long list of health complications. He was born dead, revived (much to his mother's dismay), had six major surgeries, and finally allowed back into his mothers arms still in critical condition.

His early childhood from what he could remember wasn't any better. His father had become a lawyer, and successful as he was, he remained a heavy drinker. His mother went into the business of hairstyling, and Yuugi found himself always by himself.

At a young age Yuugi knew his parents hated each other. When his first day of preschool came around, he had to walk himself to school, and upon arrival he saw all the other boys and girls had both parents there, some even taking pictures in front of the school (C'mon, who else had there parents do that? I had all through middle school…).

Some of them stopped and asked him, "Hey little boy, where are your parents?"

He'd look up at them and say, "I didn't know other kids had parents who dropped them off at school." Then he would politely excuse himself.

He approached the teacher and when she asked the same he gave the same answer. This was how it was all through school.

Then came age seven. It was so normal. His mother had taken him to the doctor after much arguing with his father about his sudden violent vomiting episodes. After a few tests the doctor came back and looked at Yuugi for a long time.

He was young, with large innocent eyes and a head of large hair with blond bangs that had been trimmed in a delicate frame (done by his mother as an experiment) of his pale thin face. He was always a scrawny kid, with frail arms and legs and what could be easily mistaken for an underfed stomach on a normal day.

Yuugi knew the look in his eyes. He'd gotten that look over time quite often. As a child from an unloving family with a less than spotless health record, it had been a regular emotion in his life.

"Mrs. Mutou, do you recall the complications Yuugi had after he was born?"

"Of course I do! It cost me half my savings to pay off!" his mother snapped, clearly not happy.

"Well, you must be aware that Yuugi has virtually no immune system then, correct?"

"Correct."

"Mrs. Mutou, your son has had a brain tumor for the last five months, I'm afraid it's a malignant tumour. Mrs. Mutou, your son has cancer."

"WHAT?"

After that things were a blur to Yuugi. His mother was ranting and screaming (something about medical bills) and stormed out of the doctors office without giving Yuugi any idea what was going on.

"Mamma? What's cancer?" he asked.

She didn't tell him. There was a lot of yelling after that. Yuugi knew the drill, just go to his room and wait until they wore each other out.

Yuugi was grudgingly checked into the hospital, and lived there for a year, going through hours of chemotherapy. While it helped his cancer, it worsened his parents debt, and only added to the stress of his doctors.

It wasn't healthy for Yuugi to worry like that, and soon enough he was taking phycological therapy as well. Yuugi was depressed for a while.

Not only was he borderline dying, his parents were fighting more and more, and whenever he did go to school he was always bullied and harassed.

Then the day came when his parents came to visit him. They never visited him when he was in the hospital.

They were getting a divorce.

Yuugi took it well, even the part where they said none of them would have custody until they left. He cried. He buried his face in his knees and cried. He was alone. He was always alone, he should have been used to it.

But it hurt. It hurt him more than any of the vomiting, the hair loss, the head aches. And Yuugi stopped talking. He wasn't much of a linguist before, but he was almost mute now.

A week later he met his grandfather for the first time. He would nod, or blink and give the occasional look without a word.

When he was released from the hospital again, he was supposedly cancer free. He was elated, wordless still, but elated.

Yuugi quickly found that Sugoroku was entirely different from his parents. He was very involved in Yuugi's life. He drove him to school, picked him up, helped him with homework and played various games from his game shop with him.

Slowly, Yuugi began to talk again.

At first at home. Then with his doctors. Then with the occational classmate.

Little by little Yuugi was recovering emotionally.

Then the cancer came back. Twice as strong. Yuugi was surprisingly unphased, and was elaited to find that his grandfather was willing to hold (what was left of) his hair back during vomiting fits. Yuugi was happier then than he ever had been previously.

But as his cancer got worse, he was beginning to lose his fight. It was getting harder to sleep, and almost impossible to eat. Drinking water was only a once daily privilege that was both a relief and a curse. They could no longer treat him at his current hospital.

He had to move to a cancer-treatment facility in Domino.

The move went off without a cinch and although moving the Game Shop was a bit of a challenge, Yuugi was happy. He could get the care he needed now.

He would attend school year around at Domino High, sacrificing four months out of the year for in-hospital care. He would leave school early for two days out of the week for chemotherapy. He was thrilled, he'd never been to school for long periods of time.

It was a big mistake.

Yuugi became an instant target for bullies, and was an outcast again. They would pull his scarf off his head in front of class, revealing his balding head.

He still had a small bit of hair. His bangs had thinned to very frail blond stands that wouldn't stay in his scarf. He had a small patches of frail ebony hair, but not much. It hung to his shoulders, now unable to hold itself in its original star shape. For the most part though, he was almost completely bald.

It was embarrassing and humiliating to him. They would taunt him and occasionally shove him, until Yuugi had crawled back inside his shell. He didn't really talk much after that. He didn't go back to being mute, but found it easier not to talk at school.

He WAS shy. He WAS sick. And he WAS a target.

So it was a surprise when his silence caused concern among his classmates. The bullying slowed down considerably and Yuugi was comfortable with his situation at school.

He was alone, but he was happy.

So that brought him back to now. He smiled at his grandfather sharing an unsaid greeting. They left the school for the hospital, and didn't make a sound until they were alone on the freeway in the car.

"How was school today?"

"Fine…I met a boy."

His grandfather smiled. Yuugi was gay. He thought that having a gay grandson would bother him, but it didn't. He figured. Whoever made Yuugi happy was alright with him.

"Oh? Who?"

"He was strange. A new boy. He has two brothers in my class. He keeps pestering me."

"It's not in a hurtful way, is it?" he asked concerned.

"No, at least, I think not. He just keeps asking me questions and trying to be nice to me. I wonder if somebody told him and he feels sorry for me." Yuugi said looking at the treatment center as they pulled up.

"Well, maybe he wants to be your friend." He suggested.

"Yeah…maybe."

Later that day Yuugi laid on his bed looking up out the slanted ceiling window of his room up at the sky. His therapy had gone off without a hitch, and after a small bland meal and a small amount of water, he waited anxiously to go to sleep. If he could.

One thing still stayed on his mind. A certain crimson-eyed fiend from his class.

"Yeah…Maybe." He smiled to himself blushing. "Maybe."


	3. Confrontation

**The Boy With the Scarf**

**Ch. III "Confrontation"**

The following day Yuugi went to school normally. As did Yami, and when the bell rang for homeroom, nothing was more awkward than the looks that they kept giving each other. It wasn't until Yami started to talk that the feeling faded.

"Good morning Yuugi." He tried.

Yuugi looked up from the magazine he was reading, nodded, and turned back to it.

"What are you reading?" he asked, leaning over him to get a glimpse. Yuugi blushed.

"I-It's the new Medical Science Weekly. I just got it." He stuttered.

"Medical science, huh?"

Yuugi nodded.

"You want to be a doctor?" Yami asked.

Yuugi paused, looking at nothing for a moment.

"No, not really. I just like to keep up with the new discoveries, that's all."

"That's cool. So what's new in the medical world?"

"…Dr. Lehner from the CTCA (Cancer Treatment Centers of America) is working on a new form of chemotherapy. It's supposed to have less harmful after-effects."

"You mean like vomiting and hair loss? I always felt really sorry for the poor bastards who go through that kinda thing y'know?"

Yuugi nodded apprehensively.

"I mean, how ugly would it look to have all your hair falling out all the time? I'd imagine it's not a pretty sight at all. Don't those guys buy wigs or something to hide it? Or wear a hoodie all the time?"

Yuugi didn't respond, but Yami didn't seem to notice.

"It must be depressing, watching a loved one loose their health so rapidly. If I was going to die, I'd try to die with my hair intact."

"Y-Yeah."

"I mean, seriously, I saw some guy with cancer one time, and his head looked like a prune. Balding with weird spots on it, yuck!-Yuugi? What's wrong?" he asked as Yuugi got up and stormed out of the room.

Bakura poked at him grinning, "Hey Yami, real smooth!"

"Yeah, he looked really flattered, huh!" Marik smirked.

Yami found Yuugi sitting on the floor in the bathroom with his head in his knees.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

Yuugi looked up at him and glared. "I don't know, am I?"

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, nothing really. Its just…I know somebody with cancer. He's loosing all his hair, and he's real sick. I know you didn't mean it but it just upset me a little."

Yami scowled at himself. Great. He fully succeeded in pissing off the boy he desperately wanted to claim as his boyfriend.

He sat down beside Yuugi and slid an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Yuugi, I didn't mean to upset you…You forgive me?" he said with a small begging pout.

Yuugi giggled at the expression, "Yeah. Yeah I guess so."

They walked back to class together laughing off the previous events smiling.

(3 weeks later)

Yami and Yuugi had grown closer, bit by bit that week until the first three weeks of school had passed. They weren't in a relationship like Yami would've liked, but they were friends. That was a step considering Yuugi (for some reason Yami didn't understand) didn't really have any friends at all.

Yuugi took the leap of faith of sitting outside with Yami during lunch. He didn't usually sit outside, on account of how it made him more of a target. The bullying at Domino High had been brutal for him, and Yuugi wasn't about to let his guard down.

The conversation was a slow one, full of the arguments the Amarna Brothers had. Yuugi took to listening calmly, occasionally nodding or laughing.

These meetings continued for the next few days until…

Yuugi sat with Yami and his brothers as usual, smiling happily. It had been a relatively normal day, and Yuugi was content. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a few of his bullies snickering and pointing at him noisily.

"Yuugi, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

Yuugi wished he didn't just ignore it. But before he could brace himself one of the boys flew past him, yanking his scarf right off his head.

All he heard were a few gasps and then…laughter.

Yuugi felt tears well up in his eyes, and he grabbed his scarf off the ground and ran. He didn't know where, but he ran. He ran until he reached the office.

He faked ill for his grandfather to pick him up. It worked, and he didn't break down completely until he got to his room. He sobbed into his pillow for what felt like hours.

Yami wasn't sure what had happened. He'd just been sitting there, admiring the weather, when suddenly one of the jerks of their class yanked Yuugi's scarf off his head.

He expected to see hair, but surprise fell upon him as he got a good look at Yuugi.

He had very little hair, just a strand or two here or there. A few tufts of black strands hung limply at his shoulders. His bangs were thin and frail, and in reality they were only a few strands as well. His head was pale as well, with a few specs and spots from the chemo he'd had over the year.

Then his brothers started laughing. Yuugi's shock turned to horror, than shame and embarrassment as he began to cry, with that he took off running.

"Yuugi! Wait!" he called, but Yuugi didn't hear him.

"You idiots!" Yami shouted. Bakura and Marik ceased their laughter.

"So we cost you your latest conquest, big whoop."

"You don't get it! He's really upset about this!"

Yami hadn't seen him that upset since…no. No, no, no, it couldn't be true! No!

"_It's just that…I know somebody who has cancer._"

No!

"You idiots!" Yami shouted again! "It was him! He's the somebody!"

"Umm, what?" Bakura asked.

"He mentioned to me that he knew somebody with cancer, after I…"

"What?" Marik butted in.

"I made fun of people with cancer. Something stupid about the hair loss…Oh gods! Poor Yuugi!"

"Wait…Yuugi has cancer?" Marik asked.

The two deadpanned at their brother.

"I screwed up! Oh, dammit he must hate me!" Yami said frantically, quickly gathering his things and running off in the direction he saw Yuugi.

"I hope I'm not too late!" he yelled.

Yuugi laid curled up in a ball, still crying.

How? He was so nice, well, he _tried_ so hard to be nice. How can they just laugh like that?

Yuugi held his pillow tightly. He felt alone again. Truly alone.

**There it is! **

**Yami: You wench! Why'd you make me do bad things!"  
Yuugi: Calm down Yami-kun, she doesn't mean it! Besides, it wasn't really you who laughed, so your still okay!  
Yami: She better make up happy again, or she shall pay!**

**REVIEW OR SHE DIES!**


	4. Awkward Silence

**The Boy With The Scarf**

**Ch. 4 "Silence" **

**/**

Yuugi didn't show up for school the next day.

This unnerved Yami tremendously. The past day's events ran through his head like a swarm of ferocious insects. It was almost like white noise in his mind, that never ceased.

Three hours. Three hours was all Yami could take of being in school before asking the teacher after class,

"Teacher, where's Yuugi today?"

He didn't sound nearly as confident as he usually did. She looked at him with a disapproving glare.

"To what concern do you have for him?" she asked.

Yami paused, then the cold realization washed over him. She knew what had happened.

"Mr. Amarna, I am unsure if such actions you've displayed were acceptable in your old school but they most certainly are not acceptable here. I suggest when Mr. Mutou returns you keep your distance from him. He is a very fragile boy." She warned with a frigid tone.

Yami looked up at her, then down at his feet. And then he lied. "Yes Ma'am."

/

Yuugi didn't want to get up, he just laid there and sighed stressfully. He knew his grandfather was worried about him, that his doctor's knew that something was wrong with him.

He looked at the clock to check how much time he'd been able to waste, but his eye caught his reflection and he paused.

He was thin and frail. His eyes still somehow maintained their innocence throughout his hard lifetime. The few strands of hair that still graced his head hung limply.

So often had he pitied himself, that he'd felt shame because of his condition. But suddenly another emotion came over him. One he suppressed from a young age, one he'd hidden.

It washed over him a sudden intense wave.

Anger….no, that wasn't the right word.

….

Loathing.

….

That was the right word. Loathing for, well, everything. Unadulterated loathing for his condition, his familial situation, his classmates, Yami.

Yuugi shook his head and smiled weakly. "No, No Yuugi don't think like that." He scolded himself.

He returned his gaze to the clock and sighed. "This isn't good." He told himself. "I hate that feeling." He whispered, "Just close your eyes and take a deep breath, it'll go away…it always goes away….just like everyone else."

He laid back down on the bed and took a deep breath. "You'll be okay Yuugi…you'll be okay.."

/

Yuugi didn't come to school for the next two weeks. That was two weeks of hell for Yami. He became distant and depressed.

He laid down on his desk and watched the lesson absent mindedly, it was almost half way through the middle of class when the door slid open unexpectedly.

The whole class froze. The teacher almost dropped the chalk she was using.

A figure walked calmly into the classroom without looking at anybody. He sat down at his desk and settled his things.

It was Yuugi, but without one key thing. He didn't wear his scarf. His balding head was displayed in an almost pseudo-proud way. The entire class –including Yami- was staring at him.

"I do believe Teacher was in the middle of the lesson yes?" he spoke with a level voice.

Slowly, everyone turned around and the class continued. Except Yami. Yami just stared.

Yuugi glanced at him coldly before turning to the board again.

/

As soon as the bell rang the halls flooded with the other students leaving Yuugi and Yami alone. Yuugi was almost threateningly calm.

Silence fell upon them for an eternity.

"Yuugi I-!"

"Don't say anything." Yuugi cut him off coldly. "I noticed that Tea girl sat next to you today." He said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, she's been following me around these last few days. She insists that I'd be good for her. Surprisingly good for her. She's Domino's little Rainbow tour isn't she?"

"She's the most popular girl in school." Yuugi continued.

"Yuugi where are you going with this?" Yami asked looking at Yuugi's back.

He turned to Yami with a stern eye.

"Go bother her. Leave me be."

Yami smirked at Yuugi.

"You aren't fooling me for a second Yuugi. Cut this 'tough guy' act. It doesn't suit you." Yami scolded.

Yuugi tensed and glared heatedly. "Perhaps it's time I left to eat lunch. Its not like I need to worry about my scarf being ripped off my head." He said angrily.

He turned to leave but Yami forcefully grabbed his arm and yanked him back. Yuugi yelped in pain and ripped his arm from Yami's grasp before shouting,

"Leave me alone!"

"No!" Yami yelled back grabbing Yuugi's wrist and pulling on him again.

"Let me go!" Yuugi shouted. Yami kept a firm hold on him, though Yuugi struggled fiercely.

"Stop struggling Yuugi, you'll hurt yourself." Yami said in a caring but hurt tone.

Yuugi struggled for a few moments before giving in and dropping to the floor sobbing pathetically not looking up.

"…Yuugi." Yami began, letting go of his wrist. Yuugi buried his face in his hands. Yami kneeled down and wrapped his arms around him in an attempt to calm him, but when he touched Yuugi jumped and yelped in fear.

The loathing was there again. And it was more towards himself this time. Why was it that whenever he was around Yami his mind never worked right.

"Yuugi? Yuugi are you okay?" he asked stroking Yuugi's hair soothingly. "I'm sorry Yuugi.." he admitted

"Shut up!" He shouted suddenly slapping Yami's hand away. "I'm sick of apologies and I'm sick of feeling sick and tired and weak! I'm sick of being pitied and taken care of! I'm fine! I can take care of myself!" he shouted holding himself.

"…Yuugi…" Yami tried.

"I never had anyone who cared about me before I was sick!" Yuugi shouted. "I didn't have a 'happy loving family'! I took care of myself!" he sobbed.

Why? Why was he telling Yami this? He never told anyone anything from his past.

"I never had a real family…or at least not one that loved me." He sobbed.

Yami didn't know what to say. He stroked Yuugi's hair, surprised that the younger let him do so. Yuugi sobbed uncontrollably before falling against Yami, burying his face into Yami's chest.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi, pulling him close.

"Yuugi…I'm sorry." Yami apologized again. He wasn't what the apology was for. Maybe it was for everything. For hurting Yuugi, for his condition, for his situation, the list went on.

Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami and sobbed, before smiling at him weakly. He giggled and nuzzled close to Yami.

"What? Happy now?" he asked ruffling Yuugi's hair. "Just know that you don't have to keep that all inside of you, I'm always here." Yami reassured, before kissing his forehead.

Yuugi blushed deeply and smiled.

"Y-Yami? The other's will be back soon." He said shyly, looking away.

Yami pat Yuugi's head again not minding how little hair hung from it.

"Oh? Are you worried we'll be caught? We aren't really doing anything." He teased.

Yuugi buried his face in Yami's chest again. "N-No! I mean, I know! I-It's just…I don't know what they'd think if they saw us like this…" he said embarrassed.

Yami lifted Yuugi's chin so he was looking at him.

"You're adorable when you're flustered." He chuckled.

Yuugi blushed and glared at him.

"But you're even cuter when you're angry." Yami teased.

"You need to stop talking like that." Yuugi said looking down still blushing.

Yami pat his head again and pulled him up. They stood there for a moment, Yuugi leaning on Yami's strong toned chest.

"Y-Yami?" he asked weakly. Yami smiled and pat his head again. The feeling of his hand soothingly massaging his pale scalp sent waves of comforting calm warmth through him.

"What little one?" he asked.

Yuugi blushed at the nickname.

"I forgive you." He said with a shy smile as he reluctantly removed himself from Yami's hold.

The bell rang.

/

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! T.T I've been doing a lot of traveling and I'm in ROTC so every extra second in school running my ass off! T.T But next semester I've got Theatre I instead so I'll have more time on my hands. That and I've been doing a lot of traveling. XD**

**Yami: YAY! Yuugi and I made up! And had a cute moment. **

**Yuugi: Yeah! That means the author doesn't have to die yet! She made my character somewhat more happy! **

**Yami: Now she just needs to make us get together. *glares at Author* Right?**

**Author: Yeah, yeah, keep your leather pants on. **

**Anyway, I'll have more time to do more of my other stories. I'll be in a few musicals this spring so aside from rehearsals I'll have all the time in the world. **

**BTW, if at least one reviewer can point out two references to EVITA and WICKED then I'll write a special chapter! *wink* **

…**If I survive Wicked and Evita to write it that is…**

**Save my sanity and review please. **


End file.
